The Kommandant and The Winter Soldier
by Hawkeyeluvr991
Summary: Johann Schmidt/Bucky Barnes. A fanfic for my friend (who really like it ;3). Smut. Don't like? Don't read.


Bucky was sure when the guard had knock him out from behind and dragged him off he would be taken to the Chamber as all the other men who had been captured in the HYDRA plant called it. The U.S. soldier didn't understand this. Usually only the weak or the ones that refused to work were brought to the Chambers. Bucky was fit and strong, working harder than anyone else, because, even though he would never admit it, he was interested in the machines HYDRA was creating. As a boy, Bucky had always loved to discover new things and then learn everything about them with a grotesque interest. His mother would often worry this would lead to bad choices later in life for her young son.

When Bucky finally came to, he found himself in a lavish room. He knew he was still in the plant by the smoke stacks of the other buildings outside the large window. He tried to move his wrists and found they were bound tightly to the headboard with something that felt strangely like flexible metal. The think, luxurious blanket came up to his bare navel and he grew nervous as he found he was wearing nothing else.

After what felt like hours of waiting, the door open and heavy boots clicked inside. Bucky's heart leaped into his throat when he saw who it was. Johann Schmidt's lips twitched up in a smile as he examined the soldier's terror.

"You are James Barnes, I presume?" His German accent was thick and all too familiar. Bucky had heard him yelling orders to the armored HYDRA soldiers before. The soldier stayed silent, trying to hide the fear in his eyes behind hatred.

Johann just looked amused, walking slowly over until he was directly beside the bed. Bucky tried to shift away, swallowing thickly. The taller man placed one gloved hand firmly on the soldier's bare chest, causing him to freeze. His heart thudded in his chest and he forced his breathing to stay steady.

"Why do you resist so? You know you want it. I have seen you work harder than any other man, including my own soldiers. You seem genuinely _interested_ in the equipment, even though you are an American soldier." As he spoke, Johann slid his hand down to rest just above the edge of the blanket.

Bucky shivered. "Please…don't…I can't…" The words were bitter in his mouth. He wanted, oh, he _wanted_. But how could he? This was the evil he had sworn to destroy; this was _Johann Schmidt_, the man who wanted to blow up half the world to prove he was a god.

"I'm not asking. You will either yield to me, or I will take you by force." Johann replied, almost sounding bored with the conversation. He pulled back and took of his gloves, setting them on the drawer. Then he took off his jacket and hung it neatly on a hook on the wall.

Then the Kommandant went to stand at the foot of the bed, staring at the soldier intently. "Have you made your decision?" His eyes were dark and a little bit wild.

Bucky swallowed thickly and knew he had no way of escaping his fate. He dropped his eyes and forced the words out in defeat. "I…yield."

Next thing he knew a pair of lips was smashed roughly against his lips and he felt the bed move as the larger man straddled his waist, grinding down on top of the soldier with inhuman strength. Bucky moaned loudly against the lips and parted his lips.

Johann accepted the invitation and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, causing him to moan louder. Johann ripped away the blanket, exposing the soldier. He grasped his cock, jerking it roughly.

Bucky groaned and bucked up hard into the tight fist, pre-come covering the Kommandant's fingers. Johann's lips twisted up into a smirk. "Tell me how much you want me, Barnes." He growled, pressing his thumb into the soldier's slit.

Bucky gasped loudly as stars burst behind his eyes. "Oh God! P-Please…I want y-you…s-so much…" Johann chuckled darkly and quickly rid himself of his shirt and pants. He dug through the drawers until he finally pulled out a bottle of lube triumphantly. The Kommandant finally maneuvered out of his underwear, revealing himself to the soldier.

Bucky bit his lip and tugged hard at the restraints. "P-Please…" He whispered, his hips bucking uselessly. Johann slicked up two of his fingers, pushing them inside of the other.

Bucky gasped and cursed, pushing his hips back on the fingers. Johann started to stretch the tender muscles, causing the soldier to whimper and writher on the bed. Bucky let out a low whine when the fingers left him, but almost immediately strong hands gripped his hips and something was pushing itself slowly inside of soldier.

Bucky took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He was soon fill completely and barely given enough time to adjust before the Kommandant started up a grueling pace. Bucky cried out when the other's cock stabbed directly into his bundle of nerves. "You like that?" Johann growled, his breath only slightly heavy.

"Yes! God, yes!" Bucky almost screamed, gripping the covers tightly. Johann leaned in and pressed his lips to the soldier's ear. "Then come for me…" Bucky slammed his eyes shut and let out a low cry as his come splashed over both of their chests and stomachs.

Johann closed his eyes as the tight heat clenched around his cock, causing him to spill deep inside the soldier with a snarl. Johann pulled out, quickly cleaned himself, and got dressed; looking as formal and amazing as he always did.

Bucky lay spent on the bed, breathing harshly and trying to keep his eyes open. Johann walked over and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Schlafen, liebes. Eines Tages werden wir wieder zusammen sein." He whispered in German before exited the room in a swish of his jacket.

The U.S. soldier didn't have the strength to translate the soft words in his head. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up, he was strapped to a table and Steve was shaking him awake.


End file.
